lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Campaigns of Morgomir Habsburg
Campaigns of Morgomir Habsburg was a series of conflicts fought by Morgomir Habsburg during his time in Denmark. Morgomir was born somewhere in Denmark, and for all the usual royalty ties of the Nazgul, Morgomir was born in poverty by comparison. His parents were low level merchants, but early in his life his father fell out of favor and was banished from the main branch of House Habsburgh forming House Habsburg but in this new role his family came to control a small village in Denmark where they ruled effectively. This quiet, and peaceful lifestyle was interupted when the Andals, and their servents begin heavily invading the northern coats of Denmark. While Morgomir was in Denmark he gained quite the reputation for protecting his village, and as time went on more and more Norse came to Denmark in the hopes of beating this masterful Magi that everyone was so afraid of. Tribes of Northman would attack his village, and every time they did Morgomir and his Magi would defeat them. For years he held against the tide, and he spent the offtime rebuilding and adding to the defences of his village. This pattern went on for almost 10 years until eventually during an attack a man approached the village consumed in shadows and darkness. The Dark man was Isilmo and he would begin killing Morgomir`s family and villagers in order to eventually give Morgomir no choice but to join Mordor and the Nazgul. While he was being blackmailed he came up with idea of punishing Mordor if they should betray him and to do this he crafted a spell that would make the ring of power Sauron gave him useless if he was betrayed in his deal to save his village. So when he was betrayed and his people and family killed the ring of power did not work and only his body was overwhelmed with coruption while his mind remained the same noble mind it had been before. Background Morgomir was born somewhere in Denmark, and for all the usual royalty ties of the Nazgul, Morgomir was born in poverty making him unique in yet another way to the other Nazgul. His parents were low level merchants, but early in his life his father fell out of favor and was banished from the main branch of House Habsburgh forming House Habsburg but in this new role his family came to control a small town in Denmark called Copenhagen where they ruled effectively. Prelude While Morgomir Habsburg was Lord of the village of Copenhagen he would become quite facinated by the large ancient ruins that dotted the landscape around the village of Copenhagen, and it was in the fasination that he begin to explore them. Exploring the ancient ruins he would uncover an ancient door that no one had ever been able to open and opening this door would become a goal that always sat in the back of his mind as he went about his life as lord of Copenhagen. While ruling over Copenhagen he would turn this small village into a place of prosperity and strength bringing in hundreds of poor Teutons from the main branch of his families main holding of Aalheld and putting them to work bringing more wealth and power to the town. The War Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:History of Denmark